Pokemon RedFire Remake
Orig pasta created by The Poke Geek. Remade Made by Dare101(remade because it was bad. All credits, again go to ThePokeGeek!) So here it goes: After something happened with my Gameboy (Not the Advance or Micro or Color) I threw it away. I ordered a Gameboy Advance SP, instead of getting another Gameboy. The person who sold it to me said it came with Pokemon FireRed. I was really excited because it was my favorite Pokemon game of all time. But when I looked at the cover it said "Pokemon RedFire" so I decided to still put it in I thought it was a typo or something so when I entered my name and stuff. I chose Charmander but when it showed me the Pokemon's picture, the picture was like this. . But I still decided to play and I chose Charmander. When I got it, it said "Danny received Demon Charmander!" I was panicking, but for Gary it was normal. It said "Gary received Squirtle!" When I battled Gary I chose attack and the moves were "Demon Scratch Demon Tackle" I was scared so I chose Demon Scratch it was a 1 hit k.o! My Charmander just skipped the levels to 16. Eventually I learned Ember and stuff and I evovled into Charmelon, but it was normal I was shocked it was normal. I thought it was gonna be Demon so when I won, the game skipped all the way to Brock. When I fought Brock my Charmelon had a move saying Evolve into Demon Charziard. I did not pick the move but when I was about to pick Ember it just evovled into Demon Charziard. Then I learned Flamethrower. I removed Ember and then my Charziard skipped to level 92 so I used Flamethrower on Brock's Pokemon. But it hit two of his Pokemon and I was not on the second Pokemon. So after that I won the badge he gave me and a message popped up saying RedFire. I shut the Gameboy off and did not save and went to bed after that. When it was morning when I turned on the Gameboy I saw the Save file, and I did not even save.. So I played it. I could not move for a second but after that my character sprite just took out a Pokeball and threw out Charziard. the Charziard sprite just grabbed my Character, and from the Gameboy speaker I heard a voice saying RedFire... And then my Charziard threw my character sprite on the ground and saying my character has blacked out but when I tried to continue I couldn't. The Gameboy screen turned Black and said with words on it RedFire... With Blood red colors. I shut the Gameboy off and I went to the Authorites to report the person who sold it to me. The next day on the news I saw the person who sold it to me and he said RedFire.. and went to jail for the rest of his life, they said. *Made by ThePokeGeek *Remade by Dare* Category:Pokemon